Get Started
Tips and tricks and what you can do on this site! Personalize your account Fill your Information Bar and Profile Your information bar includes things like your gender, where you live (please not the exact location, just city or country) what your occupation is and things like that. Things like gender have to be factual, but the rest can in fact be fictional. In your profile, you can say anything you like about yourself, from your favorites to your dislikes or other information not included in your information bar. Get a nice Avatar Your avatar is your user picture. It does not have to be a picture of you; it can be a picture of just about anything. Make it special. Get involved Discussions Discussion on this site can be started by anyone. If you see a discussion you will like to follow, then click on the follow tab, and the discussion would be listed under your following tab. If you want to reply, just click the reply tab. If you have a question, and you will like to get the opinion of everyone, a great way to do that is to start a discussion! Chat You can also chat on the site. Just click on the chat option under the 'On the wiki' tab, and you will find yourself in the chat room. If there is already a chat going on you will join it. On a any page other then the home page and, you will find a small section on the right of your screen that says 'Live! Chat' as well as a link beside it. The link should either say 'Start a chat' or 'Join the chat'. If it says Join the chat, it should specify how many users are in the chat as of then, as well as links to their profiles. Here you can relax and chat up your friends! You can also private chat! In the chat room, on the right hand side of your page will be all the users in the chat. If there is a friend there you'll like to go one on one with, just click on their name, click private message, and it would take you to a totally different chat room. You can still be involved with the groupchat going on, but at the same time talking one on one with your friend! Message Walls However if you prefer not to go through all that stress, you could leave a message on someone's walls. After you leave a chat, there is no record of it, and one on one chats cannot be seen by anyone. Message walls can be accessed by just about anyone. An advantage though is that Message Walls come with notifications. You will be notified when there is a new message on your wall. Blog Posts You can do your very own blog post! To do a new blog post, it is very simple. Click the tab 'Blog' under your infobox and write away on any topic that you feel like! These posts will be open to everyone and they could even leave comments! Who can I talk to if I don't understand? * Teniola Bankole-Olusina- CEO, Founder (Commander Tool Belt, Bureaucrat): Commander Tool Belt's Wall * Ife Olarewaju- Vice Executive Officer (IDonut3, Admin): IDonut3's Wall * Koyejo Adegbite- Secretary (ADEKADEG, Admin): ADEKADEG's Wall * Moyo Adesunloye- Vice Secretary (K.ades66, Admin): K.ades66's Wall * Fiade Animashaun- Advice Officer (CravenThunder, Admin): CravenThunder's Wall